The Broken Thread
by minamishiho
Summary: Hari ini hari pernikahan dua orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Sahabatku...dan pria yang kucintai.Kelanjutan dari Like The Sun, Ann POV. Bagaimana perasaannya menghadapi hari bahagia yang kompleks ini?


**The Broken Red Thread**

_Ini adalah lanjutan dari Like The Sun, ff Harvest Moon gue sebelomnya, tapi dari sudut pandang Ann. Ide ini kepikiran begitu inget Ann ada di upacara pernikahannya Claire ama Cliff. Gimana perasaannya ya ngeliat cowok yang dia sukain nikah sama sahabat baiknya (di game gue, gue sohib berat Ann sampe di undang ke ultahnya meski masih tahun pertama)?Dengan pikiran itulah gue bikin ff ini._

_Okay, for the last words, please enjoy the story!_

Disclaimer: Harvest moon adalah milik Natsume, bukan milik gue.

POV: Ann, slight pairing Claire & Cliff

Seri: HM BTN 2 for girls

Genre: Romance, Hurt / Comfort, Friendship

* * *

><p>Gaun putih bersih yang terjurai…kerudung transparan yang menutupi wajah…<p>

Semua hal itu adalah mimpi setiap anak perempuan.

Kapan hariku memakai pakaian impian itu akan datang?

.

.

.

"Uwaah, Claire-san! Kau cantik sekaliiii!"

Popuri nyaris menubruk jatuh Claire kalau Elli tidak buru-buru menarik kerah gaun pestanya dari belakang. "Popuri, jangan sampai pengantin kita hari ini patah tulang sebelum berdiri didepan altar ya!" Elli menasehati gadis berambut pink yang sudah bagaikan adik kami sendiri itu (padahal sebenarnya Popuri lebih tua daripada aku, Karen, dan Mary). Popuri hanya memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar omelan Elli sementara aku dan Claire tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

Popuri sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan saat memuji penampilan Claire. Gadis berambut madu itu terlihat amat cantik hari ini, jauh lebih cantik daripada biasanya. Sulit dipercaya kalau gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan orang yang kupikir setipe denganku (sama-sama tomboy) saat pertama kali datang ke Inn kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu. Kecantikannya belakangan ini bahkan menyamai Karen yang selama ini menjadi kembang desa kami.

Bukan hanya cantik secara fisik, tapi Claire juga cantik 'di dalam'. Maksudku, hatinya juga cantik. Setiap hari dia berkeliling desa, menyapa para penduduk, dan kadang memberikan hadiah juga. Kalau ditanya alasannya dia hanya menjawab, "Dalam rangka ayamku yang bertelur tadi pagi," atau "Dalam rangka bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah hari ini." Claire juga tak pernah lupa memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada setiap penduduk desa.

Setiap kali orang-orang desa berkumpul, nama Claire selalu disebut. Gadis yang baik, si petani cantik yang tinggal dibawah bukit, si gadis yang memenangkan hampir setiap perlombaan di desa (kecuali lomba lempar tomat, katanya sih dia lemah dalam koordinasi), dan banyak lagi julukan yang baik-baik untuknya. Semua orang di desa menjadi sahabatnya, termasuk aku. Kami sering bertemu di kolam air dewi pagi-pagi untuk menikmati suasana pagi. Kami bertiga: aku, dia, dan Popuri jadi dikenal dengan julukan 'trio hot spring' gara-gara kebiasaan kami ini. Kalau orang-orang sudah menyebut kami begitu, aku dan Claire hanya tertawa sedangkan Popuri memprotes dengan bilang, "Tidak ada nama julukan yang lebih bagus, apa? Trio Dewi Spring, begitu?"

Kedekatannya dengan seluruh penduduk desa, termasuk para pemuda, sempat membuat kami, para gadis resah. Tapi Claire bersikap baik sama rata pada semuanya, jadi lama-lama perasaan itu hilang. Kecuali perasaan resahku. Sejak awal aku sadar kalau Claire dan Cliff dekat, hanya saja karena Claire bersikap ramah pada semua orang, aku menepis prasangka aneh itu dari hatiku. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar kalau kedekatan mereka bukan kedekatan biasa. Ada sesuatu di mata Claire saat sedang bicara atau membicarakan Cliff. Sebaliknya, ada sesuatu di mata Cliff saat Claire bicara padanya atau saat dia memandang makanan pemberian Claire. Pancaran yang sendu dan lembut. Mereka berdua juga hampir setiap hari terlihat bersama-sama di sekeliling desa…

Kecurigaanku menguat kembali mulai dari saat mereka menonton kembang api bersama-sama. Lalu kecurigaan itu semakin kuat saat kudengar mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di hari melihat bulan saat musim gugur. Dan kudengar Claire memberikan kue coklat valentinenya untuk Cliff, lalu aku juga mendengar bahwa mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melihat bintang di Mother's Hill saat musim dingin…

Tapi yang membuatku sadar kalau aku tak lagi punya peluang adalah saat melihat mereka berdua datang sambil bergandengan tangan ke Festival Dewi Spring. Ekspresi malu-malu mereka sudah jadi bukti kalau mereka memang punya 'sesuatu' yang khusus diantara mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menyangkal saat orang-orang menggoda mereka sebagai pasangan yang serasi…

Aku ingat saat itu Claire menghampiriku sesaat sebelum festival dimulai. Dia tampak secantik dewi spring dengan kostum penuh bunga itu, membuatku makin minder dengan penampilanku yang tak sebanding dengannya. "Hai," sapanya dengan senyum cerah dan pipi memerah karena bahagia. Aku tak sanggup mengangkat wajahku untuk memandangnya. "Hai," balasku dengan suara lirih.

Claire tampaknya sadar dengan kelakuan anehku. "Ada apa, Ann?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku, tetap dengan suara lirih. Claire menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatapku dari bawah. Dari ekspresinya jelas dia tidak percaya kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Jadi…Cliff, ya?"

Ekspresi Claire berubah dari bingung menjadi paham. "Ah," gumamnya sambil kembali menegakkan diri. "Sejak kapan?" aku bertanya pelan. Aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu. Cliff bukan siapa-siapa ku. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan nada menuduh dalam suaraku waktu itu. Wajar saja kan'?

Sudah sejak lama aku memendam perasaan pada pemuda itu.

Saat pertama datang ke desa, Cliff benar-benar tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya berteman. Karena aku memang penasaran padanya sejak awal, aku menyetujui permintaan ayah itu. Aku mengajaknya bicara setiap hari. Walau awalnya dia pasif, lama-lama dia menanggapi obrolanku dengan wajar walau masih berjarak. Aku berpikir dia pasti punya satu dua hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan jadi aku maklum. Aku membiarkan kekakuannya itu.

Lambat laun aku terpesona dengannya. Dengan aura tenang dan dewasa yang dipancarkannya. Dengan kerapuhannya yang tak terkatakan. Dengan kehati-hatian yang ditunjukkannya saat berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku mengaguminya. Lama kelamaan rasa kagum itu berubah jadi rasa cinta. Tapi aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri. Aku yang sedari kecil disebut tomboy, yang satu-satunya hal yang bisa kubanggakan hanyalah kerajinan dan kemampuan memasakku. Aku tidak seperti Mary yang cerdas, Elli yang berdedikasi, Popuri yang manis dalam kepolosannya, apalagi Karen yang terkenal cantik, keren, dan dewasa. Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Tapi Claire berbeda. Dia punya kemauan untuk berusaha. Dia menyulap kebun yang suram menjadi penuh kehidupan. Dengan senyum dan keramahan alaminya dia membuat semua orang menyukainya. Dia berjuang untuk bertambah cantik setiap harinya. Dan yang terpenting, yang membuatku merasa tak bisa menang darinya, dia berhasil membuat Cliff yang tadinya terkurung dalam dunianya sendiri menghadapi dunia luar. Dia memberikan tawa di wajah yang selalu suram itu. Dia memberikan cahaya kehidupan yang kini terpancar dari bola mata kecoklatan itu.

Claire memberikan Cliff dunia. Tidak seperti aku yang malah berusaha masuk ke dunia kecilnya.

Menyadari hal itu membuatku ingin menangis, tapi keinginan itu kutahan. Aku tak mungkin menangis di tempat seramai ini. Tapi sepertinya Claire mengerti. Perlahan, dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku lurus-lurus. Tanpa menggerakan bibir sedikitpun aku mengerti apa yang berusaha dikatakannya dari tatapan matanya.

"_Maaf."_

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang, memeluknya erat-erat. Claire balas memelukku erat-erat. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah pada orang sebaik ini? Sahabatku, teman kesayanganku. Satu-satunya orang yang menurutku pantas mendampingi pria yang sejak dulu kuyakini adalah orang diujung benang merah takdir yang terhubung dengan jariku.

Kini benang itu terputus, tapi bukan berarti benang yang lain harus terputus juga, bukan? Aku masih punya ayah dan semua penduduk desa dan Claire…dan Cliff sebagai sahabatku. Aku orang paling kaya di dunia ini. Aku memiliki seribu benang lain yang terhubung di jariku. Aku tidak pantas mengeluh.

Lamunanku buyar mendengar bunyi debam pintu yang tiba-tiba dibuka. Karen dan Mary menyerbu masuk ke kamar ganti pengantin. "Ini buketnya! Rumahmu jauh dan kita tidak punya waktu banyak jadi kurangkai buket dari bunga yang disimpan Jack dilemari," ujar Karen sambil menyodorkan buket bunga penuh warna: moondrop, toy flower, pink cat, blue magic flowers, bahkan red magic flowers yang langka. Rangkaian bunganya pun indah sekali. "Sepertinya kau berbakat jadi perangkai bunga, Karen," puji Claire dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Karen buru-buru menghapus airmata yang nyaris tumpah dari mata Claire dan mendesis, "Jangan menghancurkan make up mu sekarang. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya." Aku dan semuanya, termasuk Claire, tertawa mendengar ancaman itu.

"Aku memuji kok malah diancam?"

"Simpan pujianmu dan rasa haru itu nanti saja!"

Lagi-lagi kami tertawa.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Sudah siap? Upacaranya akan segera dimulai," terdengar suara Jack. "Sudah!" sahut Karen ke arah pintu sebelum berbalik pada kami. "Ayo kita keluar! Claire, jangan gugup! Kumohon sekali ini saja lenyapkan sikap kikukmu itu!" ujarnya pada Claire yang meringis mendengarnya. Kami pun berjalan menuju pintu.

Aku menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Claire sebelum keluar ruangan. Tatapan mata kami bertemu dan Claire tersenyum padaku. "Kalian harus bahagia ya?" ujarku dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Dia tertawa mendengar ancaman keduanya hari ini. "Pasti," jawabnya sungguh-sungguh. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

"Semoga bahagia, " sahutku sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Bidadari serba putih yang berjalan menyusuri lorong gereja. Malaikat berbaju hitam yang menanti di depan altar dengan ekspresi terpesona. Ikrar sehidup semati yang menghubungkan dua kehidupan menjadi satu. Dua orang yang sangat berarti bagiku: sahabat baikku dan pria yang kucintai.

Hujan kelopak bunga menyambut mereka saat keluar dari gereja. Samar-samar aku melihat sekelompok makhluk kecil berpakaian 7 warna berdiri diatap gereja, menyebar confetti warna-warni. Dibelakang mereka berdiri seorang gadis cantik serba biru, menatap sepasang pengantin baru dibawahnya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba tatapan matanya tertuju padaku dan dia tersenyum menentramkan. Entah kenapa aku paham kalau senyumnya berkata, _kau juga kelak akan bahagia._

Benarkah?

Kalau begitu, aku akan percaya sekali lagi. Percaya kalau ada seseorang, dimana pun dia sekarang, terhubung dengan benar merah yang telah putus di jariku. Aku percaya hari dimana aku bertemu dengan orang itu akan datang. Dia pasti akan datang. Pasti.

Benar begitu kan', dewi?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> Selesai! Dengan ini kumpulan seri Claire-Cliff untuk sementara selesai. Kalo mood mungkin gue bakal nulis kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Mungkin._

_Mind to read and review?_


End file.
